Saber
|Age = |Gender = Male |Species = Wolf |Status = Alive |Death Cause = |Current = Loner |Formerly = |Rank = |Current VA = |Former VA = Drahveson , RandomClipProduction |Living = Admirance, Family First, Who's Your Daddy? |Flashback = Back To Haunt}} Saber is a black wolf with white dots around one eye, a white patch on the other, white toes on one paw and a dappled chest, as well as bold, dark amber eyes. History Admirance He is first seen scolding Torrie, then tells Torrie that his brother is in bad shape. When Torrie presses on, Saber simply walks away. He is not seen after this. Back To Haunt He is seen finding Alari knocked out from running from Safira. He takes her in as if Alari was his daughter. Family First : Saber is seen coming out his den. He begins to tell Alari how her caught a rabbit but claims she doesn't look hungry. He immediately suspects she's been following Bone again. When Alari confides that she can't stop thinking about Bone, Saber states he only wants her to be happy. He allows her to cry into his fur, but when he begins to talk about Blue and himself he is cut off by Vimy and Alari. When Safira arrives, Saber asks her what happened. Alari begins to question her, wanting to know if it was Bone she attacked and if he's okay. This angers Safira but Saber cuts her off and takes her into the den to try and treat her wounds. Trivia * Saber once was Blue's mate. Thus he is the father of Midnight, Bone and Luna. Saber also fought with Fang after Blue died. That was how both wolves received their scars. * Saber learned basic healing techniques from Kingdom wolves he ran into over the years. After Blue died of illness, he decided to help those in need anyway he could. * He is aware of Midnight, Bone, and Luna being his pups. He hides this knowledge and talks of Bone like a complete stranger because he does not want Alari to know that he is their father, and because he is slightly ashamed that Bone, of all wolves, would be second in command with Fang, as Saber hates Fang. **Fang kept Saber from visiting his pups in the Pack of Night, which contributed to Saber keeping Alari a secret as a form of revenge on Fang. The two of them received scars in a fight about this matter.Cow of the Wild Voice Actor Livestream Mistakes * Saber's white eye markings frequently change from episode to episode. He has also been shown with two black ears in earlier episodes. * He has been portrayed with red eyes instead of amber. Family Members Brother: :Jet : Mate: :Blue (Formerly) : Son: :Bone : Daughters: :Luna : :Midnight : Foster Daughter: :Alari: Tree Gallery Angry Saber.png Saber and Torrie.png Whats wrong.png You Scar Me I Scar You by tribble of doom.png Saber.PNG Episode 24.png No_pack_wants_you.png Quotes References }} Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Wolves Category:Wolves Category:Loners Category:Characters voiced by Drahveson Category:Characters voiced by RandomClipProduction Category:Back To Haunt Characters Category:Admirance Characters Category:Family First Characters Category:Who's Your Daddy? Characters